


My Baby Girl

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Kid Patrol [1]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Clara and Cliff Steele deserve a loving father/daughter relationship, I live for Cliff Steele and the day he can finally be reunited with his daughter, Other, give it to them writers!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: A little more insight to Cliff's thoughts at the end of Frances Patrol.





	My Baby Girl

Cliff couldn’t believe he had just killed an alligator. If he could vomit, he would have. He also wanted to pass out, which was something he could do. But he had to get back to Clara, he had to give her back the watch. So he forced himself to walk into the bar.

He caught sight of her immediately.

‘Just look at her,’ he thought to himself, ‘she’s so grown up.’

Clara finally caught sight of him, and for a brief moment, he forgot everything else. He placed his fist on the table as she began to walk towards him, ready to give the watch to her and tell her everything. 

“I’ll be with you in a sec,” she spoke softly, picking up a few more empty glasses.

Cliff watched as she slowly walked behind the bar and into the back.

‘What am I doing? This isn’t what Clara needs right now. I’m not what she needs right now.’ He held the watch up and stared at it for a brief moment, before laying it down gently on the table where she would see it. And with that he slowly backed out of bar without a word.

Once he was standing outside, he paused.

‘Am I doing the right thing?’ He thought to himself, as he turned around, staring at the dingy bar. His first thought was no, and he almost ran back in, he so desperately wanted to tell her. But it wasn’t the time, and maybe it would never be the time, he realized. But at least he had gotten to see her in person. Hear her voice. At least he would always have that. He slowly tore his eyes away from the bar and slowly began his short walk back to Rita. It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Cliff at the ending of the episode. I've been patiently waiting for their reunion since the beginning, so where is it? Also, him touching her hand when she was getting up to give the speech killed me. I just... I'm completely dead. My baby finally got to hold his daughter's hand!!!


End file.
